From The Garden To Forever
by sosplz712
Summary: Don't ask me why I named it this. I didn't wanna name it Love Story 'cause that's too plain. the song I used is Love Story by Taylor Swift. It's an amazing song. Listen to it. Again x3, there are no music categories for bands and stuff.


"_**We were both young when I first saw you**__**  
**__**I close my eyes**__**  
**__**And the flashback starts**__**  
**__**I'm standing there**__**  
**__**On a balcony in summer air"**_

"Renee!" I heard a loud whisper, followed by a tap on the window. I groaned a little and got up, walking to the window. My eyes widened when I saw Brendon. I opened the window as quick as I could and pulled him from my balcony into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered urgently, "My dad is downstairs. Are you nuts?"

I was surprised by his easy-going chuckle, "Slow down, Renee. You'll give yourself a heart attack. Don't worry, I was careful." I rolled my eyes involuntarily.

"Don't worry? If he catches you in here, you're dead!" I hit his shoulder, causing another chuckle from him. I groaned, shaking my head. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" His smirk made me giggle and blush.

You see, my name is Renee Shanti Winters. Brendon has been my best friend for years, but my father never knew. My dad thinks it's not lady-like for a girl to hang out with boys. He says it causes things to happen; in this case he was right. Brendon's friends knew we like each other and took it into their hands to set us up.

_****FLASHBACK****_

I was blindfolded by Ryan and sat in the car. "Why can't I know where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. Duh." He joked and I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see. I leaned against the seat and sighed before grinning.

"Are we there yet?" I asked loudly.

"Not yet."

I waited a moment before asking again, but in a whinier voice. "Are we there YET?!"

"No! Hold your horses!" He tried not to laugh.

"I don't have any, they're already gone! Where are we going!?" I yelled.

"Jesus, Renee! Calm down and be patient." I grinned at his frustration. 5 minutes later he spoke again, "We're here. Relax."

"Finally! First I'm kidnapped and then you bore me to death. What kind of kidnapper are you?" I could sense him rolling his eyes and smiled to myself. Ryan got me out of the car, being careful of my dress. They insisted I dressed up and I tried to refuse but was over powered. Oh, and they are Ryan, Jon, and Spencer. I had no clue where Brendon was.

I was sat in a chair and waited anxiously for my blindfold to be removed. Once it was, I instantly wished it was back on. I stared into the eyes of my best friend, Brendon Urie. "H-Hey Brendon. What's going on?" My nervousness came from my long time crush on him.

"I don't know I was dragged here." He replied, chuckling nervously. At least I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I heard my cell begin to ring along with Brendon's.

"Hello?" We both answered, glancing at each other before we looked at the table.

"Talk to him, you like him. This is what it's all about. We're tired of you both being so oblivious." That was Ryan's voice of course. I sat in awe and stayed silent.

"Get on with it we're not resting until you two are together." Spencer spoke before hanging up and I put my phone away, looking up to Brendon who had also gotten off the phone. I blushed as his gaze stayed on me.

"Well, I guess now we know why." I spoke shyly, still blushing. Brendon smiled at me and took my hand across the table.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

We hit it off that night and ever since we've been together. My father wasn't going to find out because I was afraid of losing Brendon. I guess we were kind of like Romeo and Juliet; secret meeting and sweet kisses.

Brendon was still in front of me, staring down into my eyes. One of his hands had wandered to my waist while the other rested on my cheek. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared up at him. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to do this." Those words made me smile, even when his lips crashed down onto mine. My arms found their way around his neck. I didn't hear the footsteps coming from the stairs and to my room. My door swung open and I jumped, widening my eyes when I looked to see my father standing in my doorway, a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

"D-Daddy, I-…" He immediately cut me off.

"You get away from my daughter! I don't know how you got in here, but I want you out!" His angered made the blood go straight to his face. I glanced from Brendon to my father, shaking my head.

"Daddy, please! Don't do this! I let him in.." My voice was small and mouse-like. My words only seemed to enrage him even more.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!!!" Brendon stumbled backwards at my dad's burst of adrenaline. I dropped to the floor, scared to death for Brendon and pleaded to him, with my eyes, to leave. "Go and never come back! Stay away from my daughter!" Brendon ran out my door and down the stairs then out the front door. I sat on my floor and cried, my father coming to me, finally calm as he tried to soothe me.

_****1 Month Later****_

"_**See the lights**__**  
**__**See the party, the ball gowns**__**  
**__**I see you make your way through the crowd**__**  
**__**And say hello, little did I know"**_

I was invited to a ball, you know like dresses, tuxedoes, and dancing. I got the most beautiful dress and had been getting ready for hours. It was a Masquerade Ball. My mask had been my mother's, she gave it to me for tonight. It was pure white with ribbon and glitter. My hair was styled in perfect purple ringlets; yes my hair is purple, DARK purple. My mother told me I looked beautiful before I left. I had gotten to the ball only 10 minutes later. It was being held in the ball room of a very fancy hotel. I walked through the doors and down the long staircase, my mask held on by the beautiful silk ribbon, making look like someone else; unrecognizable.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and drifted my gaze to familiar eyes and paused for a moment before running down the staircase and into Brendon's arms.

"_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**__**  
**__**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**__**  
**__**And I was crying on the staircase**__**  
**__**Begging you please don't go, and I said**__**  
**__**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes"**_

That night was the start of another secretive relationship. We'd sneak out everywhere to see each other. I always told my father I was going to a friend's and they'd agree on my behalf to keep my secret.

"_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**__**  
**__**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**__**  
**__**So close your eyes**__**  
**__**Escape this town for a little while"**_

Tonight, I was sneaking out to the garden. It was beautiful at night and was just like a maze. I walked through the maze-like garden and waited for Brendon on the bench by the fountain.

"_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**__**  
**__**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**__**  
**__**But you were everything to me**__**  
**__**I was begging you please don't go and I said**__**  
**__**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes"**_

I sat there, flashbacks of the night my father caught us, coming to my mind. I felt tears form in my eyes but blinked them away as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Brendon came out to me and engulfed me in a hug, pressing his lips to mine soon afterwards. My stomach flipped as a smile formed on my lips. I sat there in his arms for hours, my head on his chest while we talked about nothing and everything. This felt right to me, like it was supposed to be this way. I knew I couldn't let anything keep me away from him, I was in love.

"_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**__**  
**__**This love is difficult, but it's real**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes**__**  
**__**Oh oh"**_

My father tried setting me up with guys once he noticed how I had died down from my usual self. I always refused the invitations and ignored his persistence. I hadn't heard from Brendon in a few weeks now and I felt empty. I waited by the phone every night, to my father's dismay, and waited for his call though my father always assumed it to be my friend, Alyssa. She had been my crutch through this whole incident, staying on the phone with me, coming over to keep me company, and lied to my father many times to help Brendon and I. She was a true friend, someone I could count on for anything.

"_**I got tired of waiting**__**  
**__**Wondering if you were ever coming around**__**  
**__**My faith in you is fading**__**  
**__**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said"**_

When Brendon finally contacted me, he apologized so many times that I couldn't keep count. I didn't care, only that he was back. He invited me to the garden, where we had been many times before just to talk and be together. I got ready and told my dad I'd be at Alyssa's. He had gotten used to this, but this time he gave me a smile, a sparkle in his eye made me think he knew otherwise. Without thinking much of it, I left and walked to the garden, taking my usual place in the center, on the bench in front of the fountain.

"_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**__**  
**__**I keep waiting for you but you never come**__**  
**__**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**__**  
**__**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**__**  
**__**And said, marry me Juliet**__**  
**__**You'll never have to be alone**__**  
**__**I love you and that's all I really know**__**  
**__**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes"**_

I waited for Brendon for a little while and looked up when he came. He looked at me with the smile that I loved and came to me. We held onto each other for what seemed like hours but had only been minutes.

"Brendon, I can't take this anymore! I'm so alone without you and I waited for weeks for you to call me. I can't take the secrecy anymore! I want to be with you publicly. I don't care if my dad finds out!" He cut me off with a kiss and I stared at him in awe as he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. The breath caught in my throat as I stared down at him.

"Renee, I know I have put you through hell. I talked to your dad and explained to him how I felt about you. I was truthful with him and he agreed that I could do this. I love you Renee Shanti Winters. We'll always be together now. Please, marry me?"

I ignored the tears that flowed down my face and nodded, a happy sob escaping me. "Yes, of course." He stood up and slipped to ring on my finger, letting me examine its beauty before I embraced him. We kissed on the bench where we had spent our secretive meetings and kept our embrace, just staring up at the stars.

I replayed the look on my father's face as I left. Alyssa had been hinting at something for a few days now. I knew something had been going on and had been oblivious to the signs around me.

_****1 Year Later****_

Brendon and I spent the whole year planning the wedding. My mother and Alyssa helped with everything they could get their hands on.

Today was my wedding day and I was nervous as ever. Alyssa was my Maid Of Honor; she had been there through it all and kept me going through thick and thin. I chose a few other girls, who were friends of mine, as the Bride's Maids. Brendon had chosen the guys, Ryan, Jon, and Spencer, as his Best Men since he could choose between them all.

The girls were getting me ready; my make-up was applied to look natural – they said I had natural beauty anyways, so this was only to amplify it, my hair had been done beautifully, along with my nails, and I was in a gorgeous white wedding dress. My mother was there, cooing soothing words in my ear as well as Alyssa who was making me laugh; both of them were attempting to help my nerves and they succeeded in a small way.

Finally, I was ready and my father stepped into the room, smiling brightly at me. "Ready?" I nodded and grabbed my bouquet, walking to him and took his arm. We went to walk through the doors to the isle and began walking down together, everyone's eyes on us, including Brendon's who looked equally as nervous yet excited as well. "You look beautiful." My father whispered as we walked. I smiled up to him to thank him before he went to give my hand to Brendon.

"Who gives this lovely young woman away?" The priest asked, glancing at my father.

"I do." He replied before stepping back and went to him seat. Brendon pulled me up across from him and I smiled.

"You look handsome." I whispered, which made him smirk. I hid my urge to giggle.

"You look amazing and so beautiful." He replied to me, making me smile wider.

The service went on and we went onto our vows, reciting them to each other.

"Do you, Brendon Boyd Urie, take Renee Shanti Winters to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." He replied, grinning at me. I blushed.

"And do you, Renee Shanti Winters, take Brendon Boyd Urie to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." I smiled at him, unable to hide it.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest spoke and Brendon didn't waste his time. He kissed me with such passion that I almost forgot where we were. We broke apart, grinning stupidly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Brendon Urie." I looked at Alyssa and gave her a quick hug, whispering thanks to her before I ran down the aisle with Brendon, ready to start my new life with him.

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**__**  
**__**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"**_


End file.
